Sinestro
Thaal Sinestro is an antagonist from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darth Vader VS Sinestro * Doctor Doom vs Sinestro * Sinestro vs. Freddy Krueger (Completed) * Magneto vs Sinestro * Nova VS Sinestro (Abandoned) With The Legion of Doom * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Battles Royale * Fear Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Megatron (Transformers) * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) History Born on the war-torn planet Korugar, Thaal Sinestro became Green Lantern of Sector 1417 and a friend to Arin Sur. Sinestro is well-respected by members in the Green Lantern Corps, but his ideal of justice involve using extreme actions to the extent of leaving wrongdoers to die rather than save them. Furthermore, he felt a majority of the Guardians of the Universe did not give him and the Corps proper respect as their enforcers and believed their methods are not a means to universal peace. When Sinestro's apprentice Hal Jordan learned he abused his Green Lantern status to subjugate his own homeworld with himself as its ruler, Sinestro was deemed unfit to represent the Guardians of the Universe and was stripped of his Green Lantern status while exiled to Qward. But Sinestro obtained his own yellow power ring that uses the power of Fear, the opposing element to the green power ring's power of Will. As a result, Sinestro becomes one of the dangerous enemies to every Green Lantern in the universe. Death Battle Info (Fanon) As a Green Lantern, noted for his "Indomitable Will", Sinestro is among the elite with his skill as a Green Lantern of great precision. Sinestro is very adept at using his Green Lantern Power Ring during a fight, overwhelming five trainees without breaking a sweat. These talents would be carried into his Yellow Lantern status, along with Fear Projection. Aside from his mastery at Power Rings, Sinestro has a calculative mind and a pocket knife that he uses when as a last resort. Background *'Name:' Thaal SInestro *'Gender:' Male *'Classification: '''Alien, Yellow Lantern *'Home planet:' Korugar **Became a corrupter and dictator to his people *'Sector:' **Green Lantern: 1417 (Formerly) **Yellow Lantern: 2814 Powers and Abilities *Super strength, speed and durabiulity *Basic Hand-to-hand combat *Fear manipulator *Sheer Willpower (Due to being a former Green Lantern) *Create or summon constructs *Flight *Energy users *Telepathy *Matter manipulation *Forcefeild *Language translation (And can somehow speak english when depleted) *Can summon a power battery from a portal (Even while depleted) Feats * Established the Sinestro Corps. * His installation of fear combine with his sheer willpower made him the greatest Yellow Lantern corp member * Made Hal Jordan a vessel for Parallax. * Took on Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner in hand-to-hand combat at the same time while they were completely depleted * Casually takes an arrow to the heart * He and Hal Jordan's clash bend reality (Though his ring got damaged) * Kills space tigers without his power ring * Manipulates a New God to join the Sinestro Corps * Breaks free from a Star Sapphire crystal * Fights the entire Sinestro Corps by himself * Tanks hits from Highfather * Resists mind rape by clinging to Fear * Took on the entire Green Lantern Corps on his own on more than one occasion * '''Rebirth' ** Managed to hold his own against Parallax (in Superman's body) and forced him out Flaws and Weaknesses * Very arrogant * Incredible superiority complex makes him uncooperative at times * Without his ring, he is only human level, physically * Can be defeated if his opponent feels no fear * His ring cannot be wielded correctly if the wearer is under the influence of drugs or if there is an involvement of neural interference * His ring holds a limited charge and needs to be recharged with a power battery every so often Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Injustice characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Military Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Space explorers Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members